


Már megint a porgok!

by nayrria



Series: Millicent, a macska [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Humor, Porg Infestation is an Issue, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayrria/pseuds/nayrria
Summary: Az Első Rend hajóin megjelennek a porgok.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Millicent the Cat, Kylo Ren & Porgs, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Millicent, a macska [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668925
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Már megint a porgok!

Minden Rey hibája volt. Az elpusztított csillagromboló vagy az ellenállás kudarcba fulladt kiirtása, de nem ezek voltak a legidegesítőbb fejlemények, hanem az, hogy a porgok belepték az Első Rend hajóit.

A kis szörnyetegek nem támadták meg a rohamosztagosokat, a tiszteket sem zaklatták, és az eddigi jelentések alapján semmit nem rágcsáltak meg, de egyszerűen nem lehetett tőlük megmozdulni.

Végigmenni a folyosón? Esélytelen. Beszállni egy vadászba? Kizárólag egy alapos fészektelenítés után.

Kylo felvette a méltóságteljes, fekete palástját, miután lesöpört róla egy bánatosan pislogó porgcsaládot.

– Hé! – Rey hangját hallotta a fejében.

Nem vett róla tudomást. Nem fogja újra felvenni vele a kapcsolatot, miután Rey az arcába vágott egy ajtót. Igaz, csak képletesen, de attól még nem fájt kevésbé.

Rey sajnos nem adta fel a próbálkozást, újból jelentkezett. Kylo egy pillanatra látta a copfját is.

A figyelmetlenségét kihasználta egy barna tollú, különösen kövér porg, a lábára telepedett, és felháborodottan csipogott, mert úgy tűnt, Kylo megzavarta a délutáni szundikálásában.

Kylo megrázta magát, felhördült, és megpróbálta lerúgni magáról.

A porg merészelt nem tágítani. Belekarmolt a combjába.

Rey szinte a fülébe ordított, hogy figyeljen végre rá, mert nyilván végig kellett néznie a porg általi megaláztatását. Kylo fújt egyet Rey felé.

– Mit akarsz? – kérdezte.

A porg belecsípett az ujjába.

Kylo feljajdult, Rey összehúzott szemmel figyelte a hessegető mozdulatát. Túl nevetségesnek tűnt. Kylo pedig felegyenesedett, és elfintorította az orrát.

Rey sóhajtott, de nem felelt.

Kylónak fogalma sem volt, hogy mire gondol, mindenesetre a porg maradt. Rey meg megint az arcába csapta a metaforikus ajtót.

– Mész innen! – morogta az állatnak.

A porg csipogott. Egészen megértően.

Kylo megpaskolta a porg fejét. A tolla meglepően puha volt a hájas test felett.

A porg beledugta a fejét a tenyerébe, és izgatottan csivitelt, mint valami asztrodroid.

– Rey tényleg megette a testvéredet? – kérdezte, és a vállára vette.

Ha Huxnak lehet háziállata, akkor neki is.


End file.
